My savior
by MissAmyLu12212
Summary: Auden Kostas moves to bon temps in an attempt to hide. little did she know she would find what she thought she lost forever and so much more. Godric/OC/Eric pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from the original true blood series they all belong

to the amazingly talented allan ball and CH. I am completely open to constructive

criticism but please try not to be mean this is my first FF. Thanks. also please review.

Nothing gives a writer fuel like reviews and praise. Thanks!

Just an idea ive been mulling over for a few weeks finally the plot bunnies attacked me and I decided to make something of it. Let me know what you think! I will do my best to keep everyone as in character as I can. Every character from the show will be involved with my little adition. I own nothing except for auden. I will be adding a picture of her to my page check it out if you want to see what I picture her as. I appologize for gramatical errors. This is my first fanfic so please dont be to harsh. Ill be working on the first chapter right now so let me know what you think of the prologue. Thanks!

LuLu

Prologue:

I was sitting in the corner covering my ears from the growling and snarling. scared to death, not sure weather he was even alive still I dared to take a look and took in the blood smeared walls, the cries of pain, and last but not least my enemy dead. I looked up and saw him, my one true love. He kept his promise, He kept me safe. I blinked and he was in front of me. handing me his wallet and telling me there was enough money to last me for quite awhile.  
>I fixed him with a questioning gaze, not quite sure why I would be needing money, after all he was with me. I got my answer a moment later when he was yanked away from me by the one person I surely thought was dead, I watched as he bit into the neck of the only man I ever loved and screamed for him to stop. I was hysterical. The last words I heard from him will forever haunt my mind. "Run Auden! Run! I love you!" The last thing I saw as I was running was a huge explosion. My house, My home, My love. It was all gone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of my beautiful Titan I looked around, snorting to myself. This is EXACTLY what I would expect from a backwoods town I noticed another truck right next to mine, I walked up to the door holding my gun tightly, suddenly a man stepped out, He was 5-6 inches taller than me with shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders, he had laugh lines and a welcoming face Atleast one person is happy to see a new face. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice, " Hey there I take it your Auden? Taking his hand and throwing my memories in the back of my mind I plastered a very fake very happy smile on and shook his hand. "Yes Auden Kostas, and you are?" He laughed at my forewardness but conceded none the less. "My name is Sam, Sam Merlotte I'm your new landlord. I threw my head back and laughed at the rediculousness of my situation. I was ready to shoot my landlord.

"Im sorry sam its been a long drive and I didnt expect anyone inside" I gave him another man eating smile. "Thats quite alright. I took the liberty of un loading your stuff and putting it in its respective rooms, I hope you dont mind." In reality I didnt mind at all takes a huge load off my back. I smiled back gratefully and gave him a slight hug, he seemed surprised at first but returned the hug enthousiastically. He told me about some of the locals. Who to stay away from and who would make great friends. I valued his opinion, he wasnt originally from here either. After all the unpacking I offered him lunch which he declined.

At first I thought surely it was me and I was crowding him but he quickly mentioned a karaoke party and merlottes the bar he owns. I was quick to agree to going I loved to sing. There was only one thing or should I say person that meant more and now he was gone. I jumped in a quick shower and washed the dust and dirt off of me. I blow dried my hair and added some light makeup. I decided to go with a pretty red and white summer dress and gorgeous 3 inch red pumps. Finally after an hour I was ready and I headed down to the diner to see what this evening had in store for me. I pulled in to the dirt parking lot wondering why there was no pavement.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and made my way inside. You know those movies when the girl walks in and all conversations stops and even the music goes quiet? Thats exactly what happened minus the music quieting. I looked around and found the farmiliar face of sam. He walked up and hugged me and slowly introduced me to the employees, A blonde girl with a bubbling personality walked up first " Hi im Sookie Stackhouse its so great to have you in town!" I smiled at her sweet innocece. "Its a pleasure to be here. Feels like home already" "Im so glad to hear that Auden if you need anything at all Ill be here for you." She left it at that and let the others take their turns.

I had met lafayette, tara, arlene, terry, and a few more by the time people started showing up. sookies boyfriend bill (who was a vampire) walked in along with a friend. I looked up at him and It was almost as if I couldnt move my eyes. He was gorgeous. He was tall about 6'3 very muscular, and had these ice blue eyes I could get lost in. the I finally realized he was a vampire and looked away. I kept noticing Sookie looking over at me with an expression of frustraion. I wasnt quite sure what I did but I let it go. Soon after sam announced it was time for karaoke. I tried hiding in the back in the corner but sam caught me before I could run. He decided I should go first and everyone there was cheering me on. Out of curiosity or just wanting to see someone do horrible before their first turn.

I walked out to my truck grabbed my guitar and sat down on a stool. I looked toward the crowd they all looked at me, some with curiosity, others with wonder, some in awe, and a tall cocky blonde in the back looked at me with lust. I started speaking. "I wrote this song about a week ago, the love of my life and my best friend recently passed away and everyday I think of him. He was an amazing soul I had never met someone with so much peace and faith in this world. I only wish things could have turned out differently" I wiped the tear from my eye and started my song slowly. Singing accoustic only.

Never feared for anything.  
>Never shamed but never free.<br>A laugh that healed the broken heart with all that it could.

Lived the life so endlessly.  
>Saw beyond what others see.<br>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could.

Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?<p>

How do I live without the one I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.<br>Place and time always on my mind.  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away.<p>

Plans of what our futures hold Foolish lies of growin' old It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold.

A final song, a last request A perfect chapter laid to rest Now and then I try to find a place in my mind.

Where you can say,  
>You can stay awake forever.<p>

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.<br>Place and time always on my mind.  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away.<p>

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid.  
>The ones that we love are here with me.<br>Lay away a place for me 'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way To live eternally.

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned Place and time always on my mind And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay I have so much to say but you're so far away.<p>

I love you You were ready The pain is strong enough to despise But I'll see you When He lets me Your pain is gone, your hands are tied.

So far away.

And I need you to know

So far away And I need you to,  
>Need you to know...<p>

I love you.

When I was finished almost every person in the bar had tears in their eyes and sookie was completely crying. I wiped my eyes and big my farewells, I needed some space. I was walking toward my truck when I noticed a tall blonde vampire leaning against it. "Hey get off my truck you big giant your going to dent it" Instead of getting mad he surprised me by laughing. " This town needs more people like you in it then it wouldnt be so dull. I know it sounds like im just saying it but im truely sorry for your loss. My names Eric Northman, if you ever need me just call this number" He handed me a business card. "No thank you Ive had enough vampires for awhile. When I realized what I just said I cursed under my breath and jumped in my truck before he could as my meaning. What was it about him that drew me in? And most of all what was it about him that made me want to spill my deepest secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

It didnt take long for me to get back to my apartment. I took a good long look at it, it wasnt very big and it looked like it was old enough to be around during the civil war, the paint was chipping. One of the steps was broken and it looked completely deserted. I really need to spruce things up. I got out of my truck and walked toward the door just as I reached it I noticed a flower on my door step. A cala lilli. It was beautiful and had a gorgeous red ribbon wrapped around it.

I could only guess who this came from. I shook my head of inappropriate thoughts of eric in my bed and unlocked the door. once inside I microwaved an easy meal and decided I should take a shower. The shower was relaxing and the steaming water relaxed my tense muscles. I lathered my hair and scrubbed my scalp in massaging motions rinsed and repeated with conditioner. Once I was done washing, shaving, and otherwise grooming I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, hair still dripping. I took a look in the mirror.

The once beautiful girl with long raven black hair, emerald green eyes that shimmered, and always wearing a genuine smile was gone. Sure I still had my petite 5'2 slim body with curves in the right places but something was missing. That fire, the spark the look that said I was full of life and happiness was gone. and I know it was because he took it with him. Life without him was like life without breathing (for us humans) Everytime I thought about him I felt the empty hole in my chest. It physically hurt knowing I would never see him ever again.

I reached in the bottom drawer of my cabinet and pulled out my razor. Shiny metal glinting in the light of the room I couldnt help the adrenaline rush that came. I thought of all the things I couldnt normally think of. I thought of how we met, how he used to play with my hair and whisper things in languages I never understood. How he always held me when I missed my parents. how his smile would make my heart flutter, and how with one look he could calm an entire room. I thought of his aqua eyes that told stories, that said he had seen much more than anyone could ever imagine. and last I thought of his desperate kiss and the look of pure love when he sacrificed himself for me. I remember him shouting for me to run and telling me he loved me and always would. That was my undoing I pulled the razor blade lower toward my wrist and was about to cut when Sookie walked in.

She immediately freaked causing me to drop the razor. She pulled me into a hug and I just sobbed. I cried for my parents. I cried for my grandmother but most of all I cried for my lost love. The only person I would ever have needed and also the only person I could never have again. Sookie fixed me a glass of hot chocolate and we sat in front of the fire place. "Come on Aude you cant keep it bottled up forever, its bad enough I cant read your mind" That surely surprised me" Read my mind?" She looked at me sheepishly and told me how ever since she was little she could hear thoughts noone wanted her to hear. Its how she met bill. her vampire boyfriend. He was nice enough but something about him just gave me the creeps.

"Listen sook, this is still a really fresh wound and I need time to heal before I can talk about it. Please understand" She did and she let it go for now thank god. From there we went on to talking about random things like lafayette throwing an "Aids" burger in some rednecks face and how she had lost her virginity the night before. I was so happy she was able to be with who she loved but it still hurt none the less. Jealousy is a powerful emotion.

Finally I decided I needed to sleep so sookie grabbed her purse and headed for the door. " Just remember Aude, Im here for you no matter what and Ill always listen to your problems" I thanked her up and down and finally settled in my room putting on my pajamas. The ones he bought me that were his favorite and I layed in bed. It wasnt long before the tears came back. I lost track of how long I layed there crying but just as I was falling asleep I whispered. " I love you Godric please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Did you let isobel pack my bag godric?" He looked at me smiling impishly "Well if I would have packed it I dont think you would have anything decent in there" I resisted the urge to scream counting to ten in my head "Godric there is nothing decent in here!" In the blink of an eye he was right next to me and peered into my suitcase, he looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Ill have to thank isobel later" He leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath tickling my neck as he started trailing kisses down and back up to my jaw line. Finally my lips captured his and it was like an explosion within my body. My nerves endings were going haywire. He kissed me expertly and gently but with a hunger and passion that I have never seen a person have. _

_I closed my eyes and threw my head back as he kissed my pulse point, when I opened my eyes I noticed he now had me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his arousal pressing into me, He kissed my pulse point again and I finally came undone. "Bite me" He tensed and looked at me, shock clear on his face "Are you sure min karlek you know what this will mean. With you having my blood in your system it will create an unbreakable bond between us, a bond that only death could sever. You already know all the other side effects he winked at me slyly. "I was ready to explode with the sexual tension I was experienceing. I knew at that moment this wasnt an act of lust. I knew that I loved godric, I loved him more than I had ever loved anything or anyone else, and at that moment I knew I wanted to be his forever. I looked up to see his fangs already out from the excitement of our position and gave him a mischievous smile. "I said bite me damnit" and then I shoved his face and fangs into my neck. It was a euphoria I was not expecting. It was every bit as pleasurable and I would expect sex to be. His hands roamed my body and caressed every part of me, as if commiting it to memory. When he finished he leaned down and looked me in the eyes and with the most sincere voice he whispered "_Jag älskar dig min prinsessa"

_Suddenly the dream shifted and I was laying in bed, godric on top of me, He was twirling his tongue around my erect nipples and kissing his way down my body, he slowly made his way past my navel trailing butterfly kisses across my pelvic bone. Finally with speed to fast for me to fallow he burried his face in my folds twirling his tongue and nibbling lightly causing me to arch my back involuntarily. He held my hips to hold me in place while he pleasured me. He slowly slid two fingers inside me and began pumping them in and out, making me moan his name in pleasure which elicited a growl from deep in his chest. _

_Finally I felt it coming the release i had been waiting for and started screaming for him to go faster, my moans turned from soft sighs to primal growls and screams for him not to stop, just before I released he stopped and before I could complain he was inside of me. And he was SO big. I gasped in surprise and he looked at me with eyes full of desire, lust, admiration, and a strong dose of love. He thrusted himself in and out of me at a pace no human could keep up wih causeing me to scream again as primitive as my earlier moans. Finally murmuring something in a language I dont know I felt him tense and thrust his head back as we reached our climax together. He looked at me and said "Auden its time to wake up now" I was confused, I am awake, Ive been awake this whole time I just had the best sex imaginable Im fully awake. He wouldnt listen though he just whispered one more time "Wake up"_

I woke up with a start, 3 days grace blaring on my alarm clock. It was 7:15 pm, I had slept all day and I wasnt quite sure what to do today. I settled for calling sookie. The phone rang three times before she picked up. "Hey Aude good mornin'" Geez this girl is full of energy I wish I was that energetic in the morning. "Actually sook I was calling to see if you had anything in mind we could do tonight." She giggled and mentioned that she was going to that vampire bar Fangtasia. The cheesy one that Mr. Eric Northman owned. I almost said no but I needed to get out of the house desperately. Those dreams left me wondering and scared. I shouldnt be having those dreams. Hes dead. The bond is broken. "Aude are you still with me?" sookie broke me out of me reverie "Yeah I'm here, I'm in. what time are we leaving?" We leave at 8:00 so go get ready and we'll see you soon." I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone grabbing a towel and heading for the shower.

I opened my shower curtain and turned the water on full blast hot. As I stepped in I felt the hot water singe my back causing welts I felt a sick satisfaction knowing I could atleast feel something.. I could feel pain if nothing else. I couldnt feel happiness, atleast not truely. Depression passed long ago. Im not onto the numb stage. the stage where life or death doesnt matter. After sufficiently scrubbing myself rigurously. I imagine with their keen senses they can smell even the slightest body odor. After rinsing my hair and drying off I put on a layer of my dove deodorant. I walked to my underwear drawer and pulled out a matching red lace set, a 36D bra and a cute little thong. I walked to my closet and ruffled through my dresses I settled on a strapless purple dress that went to mid thigh. it was ruffled and had a sash look, the back had cuts that showed off my skin down to my tail bone (Pic on profile) I decided to pair it with a pair of 4inch black pumps. I curled my hair and did my makeup with a variety of purples and blues adding a cream shimmer to blend it in. my blush and shimmer on my cheek bones pulled the look together along with my lengthy thick eye lashes.

When I finally deemed myself presentable I made my way over to bills house where sookie asked me to meet her. As I walked up the steps I didnt even get a chance to knock when the door swung open revealing a tall skinny totally model worthy body vampire, She had bright red hair and seemed very bubbly and happy. "Hi there! Im Jessica Bills new progeny he just turned me not long ago so im just getting the hang out all this but I wont eat you I promise even though you do smell delicious bill commanded me not to eat anyone and I have to follow orders cause hes my maker and if I dont I get this sick feeling in the" Luckily I was saved from the rambling by bill himself he told jessica to go see hoyt her apparent new boyfriend and watch a movie with him. She quickly left very giddily but not before stopping and squeezing a hug out of me. When she was out of sight I looked at bill " Well she sure is something... something... um.. Shes happy?" I laughed nervously. He too was smiling "Yes she sure is... interesting".

I laughed and skipped to the point of my visit. "Wheres sook" "He looked a bit perplexed "Well she should have been here a few minutes ago, I feel nothing out of the ordinary as far as her emotions go so maybe she is just running late" Right on cue she pulled up in her little urine yellow beater of a car. "You should disable her car in a way noone can figure out so she is forced to let you buy her a new one." He laughed heartily, not just a chuckle like normal but full blown laughter something not common coming out of Bill Comptons mouth. "Whats so funny up here?" Sookie wrapped her arms around bills waist and laid her head on his shoulder. I couldnt help the flash of jealousy that went threw me. I quickly covered it up with a smile but sookie was not fooled. She asked me to join her in the kitchen. When we got there she turned and looked at me with pure fury in her little pixie features. "What the fuck is your problem Auden? Get closer to me, be friends with me and then steal Bill away?" I had to stop her and fast she was going to give herself a panic attack. I turned to her "Sookie, look into my eyes" She slowly complied"

I flashed through every single memory of Godric and I. How we met, every date, every single detail I showed her. I showed her the living room a few moments before when she was hugging bill and exactly what I was thinking. When I finished I had tears in my eyes. They luckily hadnt spilled over or I would have had to re do my makeup. She looked at me appologetically and hugged me close repeating over and over how sorry she was. Finally once we both righted ourselves we went back to the Living room where bill was (No pun intended) Sookie and I gathered out purses and Bill grabbed his keys and we were off.

On the way to shreveport sookie showed me a few places and some small sights. Everything was beautiful to me. Well atleast as beautiful as it could be. Finally after a 45 minute drive we make it to "Fangtasia, home of the horrible puns" Everyone here was clad in some rediculous outfit, all different fabrics, some leather, some vinal some cotton and some that didnt even look big enough to be clothing. All their makeup was in blacks and reds and most were wearing some sort of satanic jewelry or spiked collars. We made our way to the front of the line ignoring the protests of the waiting patrons. A pretty blonde was checking IDs my instincts told me she was a vampire and she greeted us. " Bill compton so nice of you to join us!" Her voice just oozed then looked over at me" Well who is this little morsel?" The question was directed at bill but I squared my shoulders looking her in the eye and showing no fear. "My name is Auden, Auden Kostas, pleasure to meet you" I grasped her fore arm in a shake as a sign of respect among strong women it all started with the amazons. She looked momentarily stunned but re composed herself and spoke in swedish no knowing I understood. Im assuming it was her maker she spoke to theres not many vampires who would share a pure blood and bodied girl.

She asked to see my ID. She looked it over "Ah sweet old 25, those were the days, How sweet it is." Giving her one final smile we all walked in I stuck close to Sookie and Bill. I told them I was going to get a drink. I went to the bar and a native american man was working it. I assumed he was a vampire. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Three double shots, one russian vodka, one Jagermeister, And one Goldschlager. He Looked at me like I was insane but little did he know it took alot of alcohol to get me drunk. This is just a tad bit of liquid courage. A young lady a bit taller than me with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes tapped my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Ginger im sorry for disturbing you but your being summoned" She pointed over at Eric, Sookie, Bill, and another guest. Their were to many fang bangers crowding him. Finally I slammed all of my shots feeling the nice woozy happiness that came with my newly aquired alcohol effef. I strolled over with confidence, The crowd parted as I walked by, I felt like a female moses. I had a purpose and as I got closer I noticed erics eyes widen along with everyone elses sitting on the stage. except for mystery man, for all I know he could still be sucking on some fake blondes tits. But he didnt seem to be, he seemed bored to be here, like hed rather be anywhere else but here. I finally made it to the top of the stairs and stopped.

I looked eric in the eye before speaking "You rang oh mighty one" Sookie let out a little giggle and Bill just smirked. Mystery man was a little farther away so he missed the conversation. Eric now looked very mad. " You inbearable child I called you here because I am claiming you as mine" I looked at him furious with his assumption. This was it I as tired of him assuming. "I am NOT and NEVER will be yours Eric Northman! I have only ever belonged to one vampire and he is DEAD. I will NEVER be yours! I screamed at him and slapped him.

He looked furious "Then you will die" He grabbed me by the neck and began choking me I couldnt breath but I wasnt afraid. I was happy. I would see my love again I would hold him and kiss him and never let him go. Suddenly mystery man stepped up and into the light. I lightly gasped as much as I could. Then I saw the look of fury on his face. "ENOUGH ERIC YOU WILL LET HER GO NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" Eric grudginly let me go.

I looked at him like a blind woman seeing the sun for the fist time "Godric" I whispered in disbelief. I rubbed my neck lightly and looked up to see godric looking down at me, a look of disbelief and hope on his face his eyes over flowing with love and passion. "Are you real? Am I hallucinating agin?" He asked quietly. "No min Karlek your not hallucinating I am very much real. But I though you were dead." I had tears flowing dowm my cheeks. He looked at me sad but overwhelmed with so much happiness it didnt stay long. He looked at me and whispered Jag älskar dig min prinsessa, before crashing his lips to mine. The whole world faded away when he kissed me. It was just Myself, My love, and our passion.


	5. Chapter 5

His kiss was just the way I remembered it, His lips soft, cold, wonderful. His fangs beautiful and glistening his tongue fighting for domination, he was always so reserved but times like these I saw the true passion within his soul. I was so wrapped up in the kiss I almost forgot my need for oxygen. Begrudgingly I broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against mine.

I looked him in the eyes. My eyes surely showing the heaps of questions I had for him. He just nodded. We turned to look at everyone and if I wasnt so high on cloud nine i would be laughing hysterically. Bills face was full of shock, his jaw was slack and his eyes bugged out, pam was trying to look nonchalantly bored but was failing miserably, Sookie just smiled because she already knew based on my thoughts, but I wasnt prepared for erics rage. "Godric! Vem är denna människa? Varför skulle du engagera dig med en sådan oförskämd liten flicka."( Godric! Who is this human? Why should you get involved with such a rude little girl?Godric looked at him patiently before responding "Eftersom det här" oförskämda lilla flicka "är min fru. Och du kommer att respektera henne, det är inte en förfrågan"( "Because this" rude little girl "is my wife. And you will respect her, it is not a request)

Erics face changed to shock. "Du gifte sig den här oförskämda skitunge?" (You married this impudent little brat?") I looked at both of them and yelled "Kristus skull IM här! Sluta prata om mig som im inte. Eric fick vi tillsammans vid ett tillfälle bara för att jag skadat din stolthet så långt som tjejer fjäska för dig doesnt ger dig anledning att hata mig. Vi sitter fast med varandra så bara itu med det. jag är.  
>("For christ sakes im right here! Stop talking about me like im not. Eric we got along at one point just because I damaged your pride as far as girls fawning over you doesnt give you grounds to hate me. We are stuck with eachother so just deal with it. I am.) He looked at me with an unreadable expression. Din rätt jag är ledsen. Låt oss börja om. Jag tror vi kan vara vänner även om din en envis, orubblig, sarkastisk, oförskämd, vidrig, (Your right i'm sorry. Let's start over. I believe we can be friends even though your a stubborn, hard headed, sarcastic, rude, obnoxious, ) I cut him off by laughing Du menar att jag bara som du? (You mean I'm just like you?)<p>

At that point we all started laughing except for sookie and bill. Bill looked confused and sookie looked as if she was trying really hard to piece something together. I looked around at the vampires present and said "Sorry guys I need to use the restroom. Human moment, Care to join me sookie?" I gave her a discreet pointed look. "Oh yes I need to freshen up as well. Ya'll play nice" I laughed and we walked to the bathroom in silence. Once we got in I turned to look at her " A penny for your thoughts sook? It looks like somethings troubling you." "How did you get eric to open up like that? Ive never seen him act so light hearted with anyone. Not godric, not even pam." I gave her a sideways glance " You mean before or after he tried to kill me?" I laughed lightly and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Why didnt you get scared when he grabbed you. You should have screamed, faught, kicked, anything." I looked her in the eye "If bill died, protecting you, saving you, gave his life up and left you so you could live. Would you fight death when it came for you, if you thought there was a chance of seeing him again?" She thought it over for a moment and whispered "No" I finished reapplying my lip stick and turned to her " okay enough heavy for the moment lets get out there and have some fun!" She giggled at my enthusiasm and we were walked out.

We were on our way to the office when pam stopped us to let us know the guys had to leave for business and should be back any time. We shrugged and went to the bar, I ordered the same thing I ordered earlier and sookie settled for a gin and tonic. A few hours went by and the drinks kept coming and before I knew it I was smashed. Finally I heard a voice behind me I had been waiting to hear all night. "Auden have you been drinking?" I looked at him strait in the eyes, I think, I couldnt tell which pair were the real ones and said "Yes I have but im fine" As if on cue I lost my balance and almost hit my head but he caught me in time. "Yes your definitely drunk your staying with us tonight"

I nodded and then something dawned on me" Who is us?" he looked at me smiling slightly "Me and eric" I thought it over and then nodded " Okay seems fair enough. but if he tries to hurt me Min karlek I will use my gift on him. You know I will, and I wont feel bad about it at all." He simply nodded still smiling knowing I was secretly wishing he would try to hurt me. Id love to Shock his arm off. He gave me a chaste kiss and took off flying to where im guessing their house was. When we got there he let me down softly, I looked at the house, it was beautiful. Not small enough for the suburbs but not too extravagant as to be conspicuous. It was a beautiful shade of blue. very light and calming, very unlike Eric. I was expecting blood red. Inside the house was very modern, evenn the kitchen was decked out and no doubt stocked with food. They thought of everything when getting this place Im guessing. Godric looked at me" I take it you like the house?" I nodded vigorously, almost falling over from the movement.. beside me godric chuckled.

"So I take it your intoxication means we will be telling them our story tomorrow and not tonight. "Sounds about right" I slurred. He laughed again and carried me toward the room. I noticed their was only one room and looked at him questioningly. "This was erics home before I came here. Im just staying with him until I decide on a place." "So that means im stuck in bed with him too?" he simply nodded and I groaned. Then a booming voice sounding from the kitchen yelled "Hey im not so bad! Ill grow on you!" I turned to godric and whispered "Id prefer cancer"

He just smiled and kissed my nose. after showering and changing into my pjs which consisted of a tiny tank top and tiny shorts I made my way back into the room while still drying my hair. As soon as I walked in the room both vampires heads snapped up and their eyes clouded over with lust and desire. I coughed uncomfortably and in a flash godric was next to me. He whispered in my ear "You have no idea how beautiful you are" I looked at him incredulously "Beautiful? Yeah.. right" "Its true, look at my childe, he still hasnt moved" We looked over at Eric and he finally moved looking away slightly embarrased. If he could have blushed im sure he would have.

"Well im exausted and its just about dawn im sure ya'll are tired too. Lets get some sleep. I got stuck in the middle of the two and started to cuddle into my pillow when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and two wrap around me from in front. I opened my eyes and looked at godric in alarm, all he did was wink slyly at me put a finger to his lips in a shusing motion and kissed my lips while eric kissed my shoulder. I was very unnerved and confused but exaustion won over and I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep Id had in months.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning facing the opposite way that I went to sleep in but I was still locked in their cage of arms, Normally I wouldnt complain but my bladder was about to explode. I slowly crept out from in between them and did a victory fist pump when I was done. I took care of my human needs, showered, brushed my teeth and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a deep maroon vneck shirt.

I walked back into the room and realized they wouldnt be waking for another hour or so. I decided I would lay back down in the time being until they woke up, I started to climb over godric, when I was halfway over him still stradling him his hands reached out and grabbed my hips tightly. He bucked his hips against me roughly and I threw my head back slightly preparing for the moan that was ready to escape my lips.

Quickly he had a hand over my mouth then put a finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet. He leaned down his breath tickling my ear as he whispered "Im going to tease you, I need you to be quiet until I tell you to let go of your screams" he had a very impish look in his eyes and I wasnt sure if I wanted to be part of what he was doing, but it had been months and my body was yearning for his touch.

He then leaned down and kissed me, slowly , expertly at first . But soon it went from gentle to passionate and animalistic. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out. He let go of my lips and started trailing kisses down my jawline and between my breasts. He took his time, tongue paying extra attention to each nipple while he nibbled slightly. I groaned in response.

He was kissing down again, loser and lower until he had his face between my thighs. Slowly.. too slowly, he flicked his tongue out carressing my folds causing me to moan loudly in response. Slowly but at a steady pace he picked up speed causing me to moan louder and grab the back of his head. I felt movement next to me and looked over to see eric awake eyeing us with interest and.. lust?

I didnt have time to think it over because at that moment he chose to slide two of his fingers into me. I screamed out a very primal sound which elicited a growl from both vampires and the pleasure they recieved by pleasing me was my undoing and I reached a climax so hard I didnt think it possible. I rode the after shocks of my orgasm with my head thrown slightly back. I heard godric murmer something in a hushed tone and eric murmer something back too fast for me to hear, I felt godric nod before I could open my eyes I felt someone at my neck trailing kisses down it.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with eric, A bit alarmed I looked over at godric unsure of what to do he simply winked slyly and nodded, summoning all the courage I could I kissed him strait on the mouth. The difference in their kissing was gigantic, where as godrics kisses started slowly gently like he was giving reverence to me, erics were hungry and harsh. Completely sexy, before I knew it we were all finished and I took in the sight of the two naked vampires beside me. I couldnt deny it, I was a very lucky woman.

When I finaly came down off cloud nine I looked up at them, and asked "What in the hell was that about?" All I got was two shrugs and mischievous smiles in return. Even though I didnt understand it I definitely wasnt complaining.

It was later in the evening after taking showers and dressing again, this time in a cute little red dress, we made our way over to fangtasia where everyone was waiting. When I walked in I noticed they were all here, sookie and bill sitting on a bar stool together. Pam was cleaning her nails.

I sat down and suddenly all eyes were on me. I looked up at godric and he nodded encouragingly. "It all started about 3 years ago, I was a pet of sorts to the king of texas. He was cruel and did things I never would even wish on my own worse enemy." I thought about it for a moment and heard sookie gasp, moving on I continued.

"One morning after a particularly horrid night I decided I would rather die than continue to live in that way, and that I would escape that night after resting and eating during the day. The day came and went and before you know it I was breaking out, I made it almost all the way out when I was spotted by godric. Instead of going strait to the king he asked if I was okay. Once I clued him in on what happened. He agreed to help me. He was considerably older than the king and we didnt think it would be very difficult. We were on the run together until about a month ago when the king and his followers found us.

They surrounded us, godric managed to kill all of them except the king. Apparently he had only wounded him. He handed me his wallet and keys yelled at me that he loved me and that I needed to run and never look back. It took me a moment before I could even process what he was saying and he was yanked away from me by the king. He screamed for me to run and I finally did. I barely made it outside by the time the house exploded.

I made it home packed and researched small towns. I figured the less people there were the safer it would be for me." I had just finished when I noticed I Had been crying the entire time. Godric kissed my temple and eric held my hand.

Sookie looked at me with a raised eyebrow to which I just shrugged. I needed the comfort right now. I looked at godric then and he noticed my questioning gaze. "I suppose you would like to hear my side of the story?" We all nodded "Very well then, I'll have to start from the beginging."


	7. Chapter 7

Godric looked at me with sad eyes "Well youve heard everything up until I told her to get out. The king was no match for my physically but he had humans with wooden bullets hiding. So my only option was to break the gas line and blow the house up. I know the chance of me dying was great but Audens safety was worth 1000 true deaths" His eyes still hadnt left mine as he struggled for words "I lit the house up and barely made it out in time. But when I did I saw a body that looked too much like Auden, it was so mangled by wolves I was positive she was dead" He had blood tears slowly running down his face I wiped them away gently "It wasnt until recently I found out she had a twin sister, also in the kings hands. His plan was to be if he truly died and didnt kill her he wanted me to think she was dead so I would kill myself. My trip here to see Eric had been a secret goodbye" At this point eric threw a chair accross the room. "If he wasnt dead I would kill him myself!" He seethed. I untangled myself from godric for a moment to calm Eric. I put my hand on his arm and sent calming energy into him He looked at me in awe. and asked the question I dreaded "What are you?"

I backed away slowly and took refuge in godrics embrace scared to tell them my gifts. I looked up and godric smiled encouraginly. "We aren't sure were still doing research, I can heal others, I can sense emotions and push emotions onto others but I have to be touching the person if they are not human, I can catch glimpses of the future and I can shock any attacker human or otherwise. Think of it as a tasor with no limit in terms of voltage." When I finished I hid my face in godrics chest. Eric walked up and put his hand on my chin making me look up at him "No harm will come to you Auden, what are you hiding?" I looked at godric and he nodded. I shifted taking form of a short asian woman with wide hips and a pleasant smile. Shifting again to a scottish woman with bright red hair who was tall, again to a woman with purple eyes and orange hair with horns. then back to myself. They were all stunned "Im a shifter of sorts only I have no boundries no limits I can shift into anything I imagine. I dont have any boundries based on human or otherwise, and I dont need to imprint to shift. I can take form of any species, animal, human, vampire, fairy, demon. I can fly, and I can compel. Its somewhat like glamour only much stronger and impossible to resist. Even for someone like Sookie." As I finished I noticed I had stepped away from godric, Before I knew what was happpening I was against the wall with a hand at my throat.

I looked up into the murderous eyes of Bill Compton, and started crying. I heard two growls and bill was gone. Being held down by Godric. He had a look of pure, raw, rage and I swear if it was directed at me I would be crying worse than I already was. I forget sometimes how truely terrifying he can be. "What was that!" He seethed, Eric was there as well growling with the same expression and Sookie was crying. I brushed bills mind and found he was scared for sookie which is why he acted without thinking. Just as godric was about to stake Bill I Shouted "STOP" Their was a rush of power and a hint of finality at my comand enough to stop both vampires and they stared at me with bewildered expressions. " Drop the stake" I used my compulsion and he did as I said. "Im sorry my love but I cannot allow you to kill him, He thought I was a danger to sookie, He was scared and ruled by his emotions, you forget love he is much younger than you or even Eric for that matter." "I dont care he hurt you" But he didnt, I pushed calming emotions through the room so everyone would think rationally. Sookie looked at me with eyes full of gratitude as did Bill. Eric and Godric Both looked conflicted but conceded to my wishes. "Now" I added "He wont even think of touching me, not only will I be on my guard but he owes me a life debt and I love sookie I would never cause her harm. She would never allow him to hurt me. I can see that much" Finally after a few tense moments Eric stood up strait "Everyone leave, except Godric and Auden." They all did as he said hugging me on their way out, even pam. I smiled sheepishly at both of them hoping they wouldnt be mad at me. Godrics arms were around me suddenly and he whispered into my hair, "This is why I fell in love with you, your compassion knows no bounds"

Eric added "Not to mention the power you hold, thats pretty hot" I tried but failed to stiffle a giggle and soon I was full out laughing as were my two vampire companions. "Well now that were alone its time you two explained yourselves." They looked at eachother and godric nodded to Eric. "Well you might want to sit down, this is a long story" 


End file.
